As Our Fingers Intwine
by soranamu
Summary: Kumpulan drabble AoKaga untuk AoKaga Month. / Prompt #1 : Counting Sheep. Barangkali menghitung domba adalah cara yang benar-benar efektif kalau kau mau berusaha, atau mungkin suara berat dan lembut milik Aomine lah yang membuat Kagami mengantuk.


**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : OOC, typo(s), two giants being a'dork'able as usual.

**Note** : Saya baru tau ada AoKaga month hahaha efek jarang ngecek tumblr lagi. Anggap aja ini kontribusi kecil-kecilan buat AoKaga month, walaupun saya berani jamin kumpulan drabble ini ga bakal bisa complete dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan. Dan dipikir-pikir saya bikin drabble melulu ya… Btw judul diambil dari lirik lagu **If My Heart Was A House** oleh **Owl City**. Oh ya, tiap chapter promptnya beda-beda dan ga berhubungan. Saya terima request prompt juga /winkwonk

At last, selamat membaca!

.

.

Prompt #1 : Counting Sheep

.

.

Kagami tidak pernah bisa tidur jika sedang dalam keadaan bersemangat. Ia akan terjaga sepanjang malam, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap hingga matahari menyembul dari ufuk timur, lalu mengutuki mata mengantuknya pada siang harinya. Hal ini biasa terjadi ketika sebuah pertandingan penting menunggunya di keesokan hari. Kagami begitu bersemangat sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata.

Semua orang tahu kebiasaan buruknya ini, tak terkecuali Aomine Daiki. Ia baru saja menyandang status sebagai 'kekasih Kagami Taiga' dan membantu si Rambut Merah itu untuk mendapatkan tidur yang cukup adalah salah satu kewajibannya sebagai kekasih yang baik, pikirnya. Maka di sinilah mereka berdua, berbaring miring di atas ranjang, menghadap satu sama lain. Ruangan itu gelap, tapi Aomine bisa melihat iris merah tua Kagami sedang menatapnya balik, sepenuhnya terjaga.

"Lakukan sesuatu, Aomine," gerutu Kagami murung, "besok kami akan menghadapi Yosen. Aku _harus _tidur."

Aomine melarikan jemarinya di rambut Kagami, lalu turun perlahan ke pipi. Sesungguhnya ia pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia sama bingungnya dengan Kagami. Tapi bukan Aomine Daiki namanya jika menyerah begitu saja.

"Mau _one-on-one_ di ranjang?" Tanya Aomine, cengiran menari di wajahnya, "aku yakin kau bakal—"

"Demi Tuhan, _besok_ aku harus bertanding, idiot." Kagami meninju lengan Aomine main-main, pipinya bersemu.

Aomine mencibir dan mereka kembali diselimuti keheningan yang nyaman. Aomine menatap wajah Kagami lama, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah trik sederhana yang diajarkan ibunya semasa ia kecil dulu terlintas di dalam benaknya. Ini mungkin terdengar tolol dan Kagami mungkin bakal menertawakannya, tetapi cara ini patut dicoba.

"Menghitung domba," kata Aomine tiba-tiba, ekspresi wajahnya dibuat seserius mungkin, "biasanya cara itu ampuh."

Kagami melongo mendengarnya. Aomine mungkin sudah bosan, atau sudah sangat mengantuk, atau mungkin kombinasi dari keduanya, sehingga ia menyarankan sesuatu yang menggelikan dan kekanakan dan jelas-jelas tidak akan menghasilkan efek apapun. "Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius. Kau pasti bakalan mengantuk."

"Mungkin, kalau aku masih balita," sahut Kagami dengan nada lelah, "tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Benarkah?" celetuk Aomine santai, yang disambut dengan pelototan tajam oleh lawan bicaranya. Ia terkekeh pelan, lalu menepuk punggung tangan Kagami dengan sayang. "Ayolah, Bakagami, tak ada salahnya mencoba."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ayo hitung bersamaku, satu domba,"

"Kubilang tidak, Ahomine."

"Dua domba,"

"Kau kedengaran tolol."

"Tiga domba,"

"Ya Tuhan, ini konyol sekali."

"Empat domba,"

Kagami mendesah pasrah. Ia akhirnya menyerah, tetapi tetap tidak ikut menghitung. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya menatap kedua biji safir Aomine yang berkilat redup memantulkan cahaya pucat samar dari balik tirai jendela. Ia mendengarkan pemuda berkulit cokelat itu menghitung dengan seksama. Domba-domba gendut mulai berlompatan di dalam pikirannya, ia mulai ikut menghitung di dalam hati.

Ini lucu, pikir Kagami. Menghitung domba adalah trik yang paling tak akan dipilihnya. Menurutnya, menghitung domba agar bisa tidur adalah cara yang sia-sia. Sejak dulu cara itu sama sekali tidak menimbulkan efek apapun baginya, selain bosan, tentu saja. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Mata Kagami mulai terasa berat dan kepalanya terasa ringan. Barangkali menghitung domba adalah cara yang benar-benar efektif kalau kau mau berusaha, atau mungkin suara berat dan lembut milik Aomine lah yang membuatnya mengantuk.

Sebelum kesadarannya memudar sepenuhnya, Kagami bisa _mendengar_ Aomine tersenyum.

"Dua puluh lima domba. Nah, selamat tidur, Taiga."


End file.
